


What's going to be left of the world if you're not in it?

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I hope this works for day 4, I mean half of hurt/comfort works right, I'm Sorry, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Week 2016, zatannamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Nabu releases Giovanni and he tries to find his daughter. He finds someone else instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I do not own anything, also sorry about your hearts but I've always wondered about this possibility.

“You don’t have many years left.”  Nabu muses and sighs at him. As much as Giovanni doesn’t want to unleash Nabu on another human, this one wants it. He has no family, no friends, and he’s heard all of the stories. Giovanni feels pity for the young man. There’s someone else with the young man but if Giovanni’s supposed to recognize them, he doesn’t. His mind is not quite what it used to be, he’s unsure how long he’s been with Fate, and he hears him say it.

“I release you,” Nabu says and it feels like he’s sighing with his entire body as someone catches him.

* * *

 

“Zatanna?” He asks, and the person who is keeping him upright doesn’t gasp, but they let out a disappointed sound.

“I’m not- I’m not Zatanna,” The person says finally and he opens his eyes to see a twenty something woman with blonde hair look at him. She bites her lip hard, it looks painful but maybe that’s what all the kids do nowadays. Speaking of children, he has one priority. Other than biting her lip the woman looks stoic, like nothing could ever make her lose her composure.

“My daughter-Zatanna Zatara. Where is she?” He wonders and the woman’s face contorts, she looks crushed, like a crumpled aluminum can.

“I’m-I’m so sorry. I- I thought you knew. I thought that you-” The woman is openly sobbing and he sees a familiar ring on her finger.

“Who are you?” He presses and the woman takes a shaky breath.

“I’m-Artemis Zatara. I married your daughter.” The tears burn as they come out of her eyes.

“Where is she?” He presses harder and he feels guilty but she knows and he doesn’t.

“She’s dead. She’s dead. She died a few months ago. The League tried to save her but it wasn’t enough.  _ I  _ wasn’t enough. I’m so sorry.” The words hit and he breaks like a glass vase falling off a skyscraper. He hits the floor, unable to completely understand.

“I’ll call her-you can’t be serious.” He says after a few moments, but the tears are still rushing down the blonde’s face.

“I have her phone. That won’t prove anything to you. I’ll call Batman here.” The woman says and he nods and waits.

* * *

 

“She’s dead,” That familiar gravel rough voice that can only belong to Batman says.

“I am very sorry for your loss,” Batman says quietly and Giovanni closes his eyes.

* * *

 

There are other Leaguers here now, the blonde woman, his daughter-in-law he thinks distantly, is being embraced by Black Canary and Green Arrow as she shakes.

“This isn’t a dream?” He can’t remember ever sounding so defeated. When there was nothing else, he always had his daughter. He has nothing left, no one left.

“Unfortunately not,” Superman confirms. The harsh yell of grief that escapes his lips breaks every heart in the room.

* * *

 

finis


End file.
